


Day Two: Pick Who Dies

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Two: Pick Who DiesOrHanzo has to choose between his two most treasured people... who will he choose?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Day Two: Pick Who Dies

"You're all pathetic. To think, I only had to layout a simpleton trap to catch three of Overwatch's best agents" Reaper's gravelly voice mocked the three agents he had bound and kneeling in front of him.

"Gabe stop this! This ain't you" McCree spat as he pulled against the ropes holding his arms behind his back.

" **Enough** " Reaper growled lowly as he shoved the barrel of his shotgun harder into the back of the gunslinger's skull, it's twin was sitting against Genji Shimada's head. The two agents were kneeling with their backs facing Reaper, in front of them in the same position sat Hanzo. 

"I have given you enough time Shimada, if you don't choose one I'll kill both of them" Reaper threatened as his grip on the shotguns tightened.

Hanzo sat looking between his little brother and partner, how on earth was he meant to choose who would meet their demise? Each of them meant far too much to him and the rest of the world for them to be gone by the hands of a mad man.

"Kill me instead" Hanzo replied lowly glaring at the masked figure. The mask and dark get up may have been intimidating to others, but the archer had seen many a horror scarier than this freak in a pointy mask.

A rough laugh escaped from behind the mask as the voids where Reaper's eyes would have been seemed to stare straight through Hanzo.

"I didn't give you that option now did I. Either your precious little brother or your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend" Reaper replied seemingly getting impatient. 

Never in his life had Hanzo felt such fear, he had never expected that it'd ever come to a moment like this. His relationship with his brother was stronger than ever and killing him again would make him beyond redemption.

Genji has so much more life left to live, he had friends and a fiancee to go home to, there was still too much left for him to do before he left this earth, Hanzo couldn't take that away from him again. 

But then there was Jesse... the damn gunslinger who had somehow wormed his way in past Hanzo's iron defences and into his heart. Everything that Hanzo did now was for Jesse, that man was everything to him and losing him whilst still being forced to continue was not a possibility for him. Hanzo wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, this goofy and ridiculous cowboy was his everything.

"I-I... I don't..." Hanzo stuttered as he looked between the two, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage at the thought of watching either of them die

"Hanzo, Hanzo look at me" McCree's voice cut through Hanzo's racing mind and the two locked eyes. McCree looked the most serious Hanzo had ever seen him, he knew there was no getting out of this one.

"Choose me darlin, I've had my time and Genji has to get back to Angela, you know she'd kill us both if he didn't," The cowboy said lowly, his tone sending unnerving chills up Hanzo's spine.

"Are you both crazy?! Brother listen to me, I know you may not think it but you and McCree deserve a life together, you both need to get out of here and run away, go get married somewhere and spend the rest of your days being gross and lovey" Genji rambled before cutting himself off with a sigh. If the ninja's visor was up, Hanzo knew his brother's brown eyes would be staring into his own. 

"Please Hanzo, choose me" Genji's continued 

"Genji don't be an idiot! I'm the one who's got a-

The sound a shotgun echoed through the room as Reaper removed one of the shotguns and shot into the air shutting the bickering pair up quickly.

"You have five seconds! Choose or it's both!" Reaper yelled

"Five"

"Hanzo you have to choose me!"

"Four"

"You're a goddamn idiot Genji! Angela will kill us! Honey pick me"

" _Three_ "

"You're a good man brother, I know you'll make the right decision" 

" _Two_ "

"I love you more then you know baby"

" **One** "

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
